A New Life
by katdvs
Summary: Emily leaves her abusive husband and returns to her ex, Nikolas. Told in First Person.


Through the Eyes of Emily Quartermaine-Spencer-Cassadine-Jenkins)

I opened the door to the house, I could here Peter in the Kitchen with the Children. My Husband, I hated him and yet I still loved him. Every night it was the same thing. I'd come home from work and he'd already be home drunk. I knew as I put my portfolio down that it was a bad evening. Then Peter came in to the hall.

Peter: where the hell have you been Bitch?

Me: I was at a client's house. I left a message on your Voice mail. Didn't you get it?

Peter: no I didn't get it because you didn't leave one. Emily you know the rules if your going to be late then you have to call me. Other wise you know the penalty.

Me: Yes I know the plenty.

I could feel myself falling though a hole in the floor. I knew exactly what was coming and now all I had to do was wait for it.

Peter: Do you know why I'm still with you?

I didn't answer afraid that no matter what I said it would be wrong.

Peter: Because you're a decent Lay.

I looked down at my feet knowing that I would fell his warm hand smack my face in a fraction of a moment. I held my eyes shut tightly and waited. Peters hand came crashing against my tan skin. I could feel the place where his hand had been as he lifted it away. How many times I had allowed him to do that. I must be crazy to stay. Yet he's the only man I can have Children with. I thought about Lucky never being around during our marriage and how I had cheated on him with Nikolas. Then How I married Nikolas and we couldn't have a child because of some genetic mess up. Then he and I divorced and I moved to this small Beach Front community of Sunrise Beach. I met Peter fell in love or at least I think I did. My life had always been messed up and now it was worse. I wanted to go home, I wanted to see my mother, Father, Brothers, friends, and Family again.

Peter: I'm going over to Jacobs, I'll be back at midnight. Be in bed and you might want to be ready incase I'm in the mood.

I can feel my self-dignity drifting away.

Me: Yes Peter  
Peter left and I went to the kitchen to make dinner for myself and the kids. My two beautiful daughters, Monica and Paige. After both my mothers. I decided along time ago that I wanted to have three daughters, one named Monica, one named Paige and another named Laura. But that would mean Peter and I had to be together and I knew we wouldn't be together for much longer especially if I could find the credit card Nikolas refused to cancel. Thank god for that. As the girls played in their rooms I went into peters and mine. I walked over to the simple Black bow outlined in gold. It was a gift from Nikolas. He had given it to me for my 18th birthday. I opened it and took away the false bottom. There I had the engagement Ring from Lucky, My wedding band from Lucky, my engagement ring from Nikolas and the wedding band from Nikolas. Also there was a Visa card. The name on it was Emily Cassadine. The expiration date was a year away. I am 28 years old and I'm about to leave my third husband. God! I'm getting bad at marriages. I picked up the card and called Pacific Western Airlines. I made a reservation under the name Emily Cassadine for one adult and two children. After the reservation was made. I went packed my bag and then packed Monica and Paige's bags. It was about 9 o'clock at night pacific so it was late back home in Port Charles. The girls and I got into a Taxi and got to the airport. We waited until our flight was boarding. I knew that the girls would never understand why I left peter. I understood it somewhat but what happens next I still don't understand. I fell asleep on the plane. When I awoke we had about a half-hour left and would be in Port Charles soon. As we exited the plane my heart pounded. Everyone would want to know why I left. Then in the terminal I saw Nikolas. He was still Tall and Hansom. His Brown eyes were still the windows to his soul. He walked over to me and then he began to speak.

Nikolas: Emily, I know you used the card. I told the company to alert me when you did. What happened?

I know Nikolas cares for me, and I knew I had to tell him.

Me: I'll tell you later. Can we just go?

Nikolas: Of course.

We left the airport and Nikolas escorted us to Wyndamer where we would be staying. He insisted on it. Nikolas had always been they're for me and I felt as if I was taking advantage of him but I knew in my heart he would understand. As we entered the large house I felt like throwing up. I always did when I entered this house.

Me: Nik, why aren't you living in our house?

Nikolas: I do live there but I'm having the ballroom redecorated for the Emerald and Ruby ball so I decided to stay here. I hope you can be comfortable I know how this house makes you feel.

Me: Thanks Nik, I have no idea how I will ever repay you.

Nikolas: there's no need to repay me. I'm your friend Em. Theirs no need. Let me show you and the kids to your rooms.

The Girls and I followed Nikolas upstairs. First he showed the girls their adjoining rooms. Then He showed me to my room. It was right across the hall from Nikolas's room. I could tell anyone who wanted to know whose room was whose. I had many lonely hours in the house when Stefan and Nikolas were away. So I had plenty of time to explore. I still remembered every square inch. I entered my room and began to unpack. I put my cloths away and I took out the box. I sat on the bed and opened it. There were two secret compartments, one was the false bottom, and the other was a secret drawer. As I opened it I looked up and saw Nikolas standing in the doorway.

Nikolas: You still have it?

Me: Of course, I keep all the things I love in here that are not people. My Engagement Rings I got from you and Lucky, The wedding portraits from my weddings to you and Lucky, the wedding bands, and Pictures from the Nurses balls and from the Emerald and Ruby Balls. There are a few other things, a pair of earrings from my mothers, and this pin Laura gave me.

Nikolas: I never knew you still had this stuff. 

Me: I like to keep happy memories.

Nikolas: I have to get to the hospital, I need to discuss the ball with Lucky, Do you want me to mention you being in town?

Me: It doesn't matter everyone will know when Peter Shows up mad as hell. But he'll never look for me here. He believes I hate you. 

Nikolas left and I lay back on the bed. My heart pounding. I still hadn't told Nikolas why I left my husband. But I think he knew. At least subconsciously. My head rested on the pillow and I fell asleep. When I woke up Nikolas was at the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

Nikolas: Em did peter hit you? 

Me: yes. I could feel the tears spilling from my eyes.

Nikolas: Em you should have come home after the first time.

Me: I would have but I was scared. Besides to leave I need the courage and last night when Peter said the only reason he was still with me was because I'm a decent Lay. I knew it was time to get out of there. He's probably on his way here right now. Except he expected me to go to my parents not to an ex-husband. 

Nikolas: Em you have to file for divorce. I'll have my lawyers take care of it. Please let me do this for you.

Me: Nik, can you do that?

Nikolas: Yeah. I'll get on it right away.

Nikolas left the room, I got off the bed and went to the closet and took my bathrobe out and some of my bath necessities. Then I went into my private bathroom. I ran the hot water and I poured in some bubble bath and waited until the water and bubbles were at a decent height. I then got in the tub. Thew water was hot and I finally felt relaxed. After a few minutes of soaking. I stood and grabbed the towel. I drained the tub and dried my self off. I put on my robe and went back to my room. I opened the closet again and took out my green dress. As I dressed. I realized that this was were I wanted to be. After I finished I went downstairs. Nikolas was they're playing with the girls.

Nikolas: Em I talked to Jason. He said he'd take care of peter if he shows up.

Me: how did he take the news? 8

Nikolas: Let's just say that I had to hold him back from killing him as soon as he sees him. You'll get the divorce first then Jason can do what ever he wants. 

Me: Nikolas you're the best. What can I ever to do repay you?

Nikolas: Em I already told you. Theirs no need for you to repay me.  
The next day I sat on the window bench in my room and looked out onto the yard. I could see Nikolas playing with Monica and Paige. I could tell that they already had become attached to him. I looked away and began to think about how I would react when I saw Peter again. I could feel that he was close yet I wasn't sure how. He would never look for me here. For some reason he believed Nikolas and I hated each other. Maybe it was because we were unable to conceive or maybe Peter just wanted me to hate my ex-husband. I thought back to the day the doctor told us we couldn't have children together. It had ruined our marriage and forced us apart. I remembered the night I asked Nikolas for the divorce. It was the Night of the second annul Emerald and Ruby ball. Nikolas had told me to keep the credit card and that he wouldn't cancel it unless I asked him to. Up until a few days ago I forgot all about the card. But I remembered it when I was ready to leave and come home. Now though I have to tell my parents and Family. I leaned back and looked out the window again. They were gone. He probably brought them back inside. Then I heard his voice.

Nikolas: Emily, I think that maybe you should see your parents. What if Peter has gone off the deep end and told them you were dead or something. Don't they deserve to know your alright and what was happening. 

Me: How did I ever get along with out? I'll go under one condition….You come with me.

Nikolas: Fair enough. I'll go with you.

Nikolas left and I went fixed my hair and put on some make up. I had a feeling that Peter would be there. After I finished I went down to the living room. Nikolas was waiting.

Me: Nikolas, have the divorce papers been drawn up yet?

Nikolas: Yes I have them right here. He handed them to me and I looked them over. As I read through it, I saw the previsions, Peter was never to contact me or the children, He had to stay out of Port Charles or wherever I lived, He would give up all parental rights, and there was a bunch on legal lingo I had no understanding of. It was far more complicated then my other divorce settlements.

Me: Where do I sign?

Nikolas: Here.

I took the pen and signed my name. Emily Bowen-Quartermaine-Spencer-Cassadine-Jenkins. My Divorce was now final and I felt like that Model Erica Kane. I handed them to Nikolas. Then he took my hand and we went to wait for the Launch to the main land. We were silent until we were in front of the Quartermaine Estate. I got a chill down my spine. I could tell something was wrong. We rang the bell and Reginald opened the door. He had been crying and when he saw me he freaked out as if he had seen a ghost. I was confused Nikolas and I walked in to the house. Then we walked over to the living room. I could here them crying then I heard Peter. He was saying something about how tragic my and the children's deaths are. Then I opened the doors. Every one looked up. They were just the same as when I left except Edward and Lila had past on and they had grown older. Jason was there with Carly and there son JJ I could tell Jason had only been putting up with the charade as to find out what Peter wanted. Monica and Alan ran as best they could over to me and hugged me.

Me: How could you all believe I was dead?

Alan: Well Peter told us that you had died in a boating accident with the children. Why wouldn't we believe him?

I could feel the anger rising in my body. The love that I thought I felt all those years became clear. It was anger. Then I released Nikolas's hand and began yelling.

Me: You shouldn't have believed him because first of all I'm still alive and second of all he's nothing but a No good, wife beating, selfish pig. Who claims he only stayed with me because I was a decent Lay. I left him and I'm filling for divorce!

My heart pounded as Nikolas handed Peter the papers. Then I saw Jason rise. He walked over and gave Peter a pen. Peter was refusing to sign but then. I saw Jason's hand touch the back of Peters Neck. He applied Pressure and Peter signed it. Then I heard Jason say something.

Jason: If I ever find out you came near my sister, Nikolas, or the children again I will personally kill you. Is that understood?  
Peter shook his head yes and then Jason picked him up by the collar and dragged him to the front door. Then He threw Peter out of the house. Everyone was looking at me not sure as to what they should say. I then took Nik's hand and lead him out of the house. It would be easier some other day. Then I dropped my purse and I was behind Nikolas. I was bent down and No one could tell who I was. Then I heard Lucky's voice. He had been crying.

Lucky: Emily's not really dead is She Nikolas?

Nikolas: Lucky who told you that? Did peter tell you?

Me: That Jerk!!! I'm not dead I left the SOB so he decided to tell all of Port Charles I'm dead.

Lucky looked at me. He then realized I was with Nikolas. I could see it in Lucky's eye's he still loved me and always would yet he just didn't know how to tell me.

Me: Nik, I think we better go now.

Later that evening I was alone in my room. I felt so alone even though I wasn't. I laid down on the bed. A few moments later Nikolas was standing at the door. He was ready for bed.

Me: I take it your comfortable around me?

Nikolas: Why do you say that?

Me: Nik, your in your boxers and your not wearing a robe.

Nikolas: Oh my god I am. I didn't even think about it.

Me: Well don't just stand there come sit down next to me.

Nikolas came and sat on the bed. He seemed nervous about something. I wasn't sure what but I could tell. Something was off. Neither of us said another word that night. WE sat there staring at the wall. Then about an hour after He came into my room I gave him a hug. He hugged me back and we held onto each other for the rest of the night. We fell asleep in each others arms. The next thing I remember was waking up and looking at him sleeping. Something about that moment seemed so perfect, so safe. Then I looked at the calendar by my bed. I recognized the date as our wedding anniversary or whatever you would call it since our divorce. Nikolas was still asleep. I laid my head on his chest and listen to him breath. After about a half hour he awoke.

Nikolas: Good Morning Emily.

Me: Morning Nikolas. I hope you slept well. I know you would have preferred to sleep in your own bed.

Nikolas: It was fine Em, you don't have to worry.

Me: Nikolas, you remember what today is don't you.

Nikolas: Eight years ago today. I stood in front of all of Port Charles and declared my undying love to the most beautiful girl. I can still see her walking down the aisle in her white dress. I can still hear her saying the vows. Emily the day I married you was and is still the happiest day of my life.

Nikolas was becoming nervous and then I realized what he had wanted to tell me the night before. Nikolas Cassadine, My second Husband was still in love with me. Here I was unsure of my feelings. Unsure as to weather or not I ever stopped loving him.

Me: Nikolas please tell me what your trying to say.

Nikolas: Oh god Emily, This is so hard. I..um… I'm still in love with you. I never stopped loving you.

I walked over to him. I took his face in my hands and began to kiss him. The kiss was Passionate, I wanted the kiss to last forever, but then Nikolas broke away.

Nikolas: Emily, are you sure your ready for this?

I looked into his eyes hoping he'd see my answer.

It had been three month since then. Nikolas had been called away on business and asked me to take care of the Emerald and Ruby Ball. That would mean I would have to visit our house. The house we had built. The first time I entered it after I came back to Port Charles. My heart pounded as I became more nervous. Tears filled my eyes. It was then that I realized I still loved Nikolas. I had never stopped. This was the house we designed. It was where we had the balls. Now I was back and Nikolas wasn't around to hold me, Kiss me, love me. Oh well. He would be home soon, in time for the holidays and the ball. In fact he would becoming home this evening. The kids were thrilled about the uncle Nikolas as they called him. I just longed to see him again. It was past 8 o'clock when he arrived. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I wanted to kiss him but forced myself not to. Nikolas had been distant for some unknown reason. In three days it would be Christmas Eve. And we would be back in our house. I just needed to know what I was feeling and what he was feeling. The days went by and we moved into the house. The girls had there own rooms and I was in the guest room and Nikolas was in our room. Then Christmas came, The girls both got almost everything they wanted. They had been plotting something with Nikolas since he came back. Every time I walked into a room they hushed up. It was beginning to get to me and I know I wouldn't find out for a while. Then it was New Years Eve and time for the Emerald And Ruby Ball. I had bought a new Dress for it. It was Red and Green. I wore my hair up in a French Twist. As I put my jewelry on I noticed a small red and green wooden box. I opened it and inside there were a pair of Ruby and Emerald Earrings. I put them on. I went down stairs to the Ball to Find Nikolas. When I arrived he was waiting for me. I walked over to him and He took my hands in his and pulled me close He kissed me. The passion burning inside our bodies. I knew then something was going to happen that night. The Guests arrived and I allowed Monica my eldest daughter to stay up and watch most of them arrive. So many people, yet such little time before a new Year. It was almost Midnight. Nikolas and I were dancing and then he took out a Ruby and Emerald Ring. And began to speak

Nikolas: Emily, will you marry me again. I love you with all my heart and I love the girls as well.

I looked at him and then I realized that this was what he and the girls had been planing the entire time.

Me: Nikolas, I love you to. Of course I will marry you.

He took me in his arms and kissed me.


End file.
